Ironskull Horde
The Ironskull Horde is an undead legion created by Raid. The undead within the legion have varying levels of sanity and intelligence. His zombies are of the Abnormal variety, and are not a result of a virus or a gene mutation, so they are harmed by religious artifacts and holy abilities. They are currently under the command of Raid himself. Founding Raid did not create the Ironskull Horde's foundation group. Roughly eight-hundred years prior, another lich had constructed the Horde as a means of terrorizing the countryside. After Raid lead a successful coup against the lich, he stole the Horde and basic instructions on how to construct a massive variety of undead. The Ironskull Horde obtained its name thirty years prior to the lich knight conquering it, named because of his trademark damascus armor which covered most of his skull. A banner was constructed around this time, mostly in tatters, emblazoned with a half-metallic skull with its mouth open. At this point, zombies and skeletons were the most common undead in the ranks, with very few deviations. Experimentation Years At some point in the past, Raid became an avid industrialist. Investing in firearms, he tried to teach some undead on how to use them, and failed miserably. Thus began avid arcane experiments on his undead, resulting in many new and various legionnaires and soldiers. Very few actually learned how to use complex instruments (roughly one for every one hundred zombes), but there was now a little bit more brute strength in the legion. Flesh golems, twenty feet high and several tons in weight, were spawned at this time. Living graveyards, (masses of bone which could contort into a variety of shapes) became commonplace within the first and second legion. Vampires became uncommon in the legion, whereas before they had been nonexistant. Two minor liches joined the ranks. Reanimated animals were stiched together to create large monstrosities. Even mythical creatures weren't spared from becoming servants of Raid. Dragonkin, unicorns, giants, any creature imaginable became part of the Horde. Necromancers Raid could not complete an entire legion on his own. To aid his progress and industrial nature, he hired and recruited necromancers to handle his business activities and aid in the construction of the Horde. These necromancers control few of their own undead, but control virtually all of Raid's financial plans. They have, on numerous occasions, attempted to kill Raid, and failed miserably, usually resulting in at least one death of their number and several lashings. Raid treats them horribly and pays them low wages, but provides lodging and food for them, as well as a fairly frequent supply of rapable women. Lieutenants Raid's lieutenants are well trusted and expected to be unshakably loyal to Raid and Raid alone. They come in a large variety, but most have been eliminated during their terms of service. Those listed are the most recent. Riyoku Main Article: Riyoku Sakimori Calo Main Article:''Calo'' Fik the Frozen An ice golem constructed by Raid, Fik could inject poison into enemies that he could create out of chemicals that his body naturally absorbed. When exposed to water, he becomes denser and more powerful. Fik could shapeshift and had minor cryokinesis. Killed in action when hurled into the ocean; his body couldn't handle so much water at once so it shattered. Medon Main article: Medon Medon is a demonic warlock who is naturally adept at controlling fire and darkness. By siphoning souls from minor creatures, Medon gains heavy superstrength and agility for a limited amount of time. If allowed to absorb the soul of a Metahuman, Medon gains a temporary heightened state of being and is nearly invincible. Medon has five horns on his head, two large, three small, and is covered in tattoos. He possesses the ability to transform, for a minute, into a pure demonic form. Currently deceased. Scanner Main article: Scanner Radek ''Main Article: Radek '' Legions First Legion The First Legion is the largest, composed of thousands of skeletons and zombies who are only capable of being directed towards a goal and then killing everything in the vicinity. Those in charge of the legion include Raid and several necromancers. This legion is often armored with medieval weaponry, with very few modern capabilities. Three vampires operate within the ranks. When attacking, they use their size to act as an 'amoeba' to encircle and destroy opponents. The First Legion is denoted by its banner: A decayed fist, raised to the sky. Few special undead stalk this legion, adding a sort of 'support' to the sheer mass of it. Numbers are massive, now, after the taking of Sigil. Second Legion The Second Legion is the second largest, and is composed of the shock troopers of the Ironskull Horde. Strange monsters roam within the army, beasts made of organs and tissue. Careful experimentation and regimenting has made this legion mostly sentient, and some troops can even use firearms effectively. Formally run entirely by Medon, this is arguably the most dangerous legion. Only two-hundred strong, the Second Legion is used for drastic missions and specific targets. Raid now directly commands this legion. More abominations are being made in preparation for some unknown conflict. Third Legion The Third Legion is a task force designed to kill singular targets and to defend the Manufactory at all costs. It is the smallest legion and was formally run by Scanner, the Prime Leader of the Ironskull Horde. Scanner was killed as a sacrifice, and now Radek directly commands this legion.